


Focus

by Kim Yoon Chan (KimYoonChan)



Category: K-pop, Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: mention of Hui, mention of haenami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimYoonChan/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: Jinhyuk lost his focus and Wooseok is there...(Inspired by episode 12 preview of Produce X)





	Focus

Jinhyuk wanted to show a better performance, wanted to show a better him for the National Producers, so he tried his best to put all his effort into training and pushed aside all the muddled-up thoughts that were swimming in his head. It has been a long stressful week for him. He was beyond happy that his name was announced as ranking number 3, thus given the opportunity to perform on the live final stage, but he knew a part of him got left behind that day... 

Even though the other trainees kept him distracted –especially with him being leader and all- when left alone, those unorganized thoughts came barrelling through like a bullet train and it made it hard for him to concentrate on anything. His other team members were too busy with trying to perfect their own part, he didn’t think anyone noticed his quiet demeanour. 

Soon enough, it was time for his group to record the studio version of their song. He was already nervous at the thought of singing in front of Hui, piled on top of that, the constant buzz of his own mind, made it hard on him _not_ to bounce his leg anxiously while he waited for his turn. 

“Ok, let’s get Jinhyuk in now,” Hui called out, and before he could even think about it, he shot himself up to his feet and entered the other room silently. He hoped that his nerves wouldn’t get the best of him and that when he started singing, it would go away, but sometimes, the world just felt like being cruel...

He starts out ok –subpar to his own ears-, though not even half way through his line, he messed up. He apologized and they ran the track again, only for him to mess up the second and third time too. He sighs, eyes train on the floor as waves of frustration, guilt and shame washes over him. There’s only so many times he can apologize before Hui himself thought of them as insincere and thought a little lowly of him. 

“You don’t seem confident,” someone says to him with a hint of disappointment in their voice. With a heavy heart, he replies: 

“It’s hard to focus, I’m sorry,” he turns around, not wanting to face the others while he gathers his thoughts.

In the other room, Wooseok watches on with slight pain in his eyes. Throughout the whole show, he’s never seen Jinhyuk mess his lines up so many times, and the mere fact that it was happening now was troubling. He happens to catch a glance towards the other trainees, seeing their slightly confused expression, all wondering what was happening to their friend. 

“Umm, is it ok if I go over and talk to him quickly? Please?” Wooseok asks as he shuffles in his seat, ready to get up. All eyes were on him and he suddenly feels hot from the attention. 

“If you think it will help with his focus, sure. But quickly ok...” one of the other producers tells him with a small smile, and the other trainees also sends him smiles of encouragement. Wooseok shoots himself up the quickest he thought he had in his life, ever, and hurries himself over to the other room. He knocks quietly and slowly opens the door, seeing Jinhyuk lift his head up and look at him. 

“Hey hyung...” Jinhyuk doesn’t answer, just watches him with what Wooseok can only identify as sadness and guilt. He knows him well and knows that he’s letting it eat him up inside and showing a front for everyone around him. Wooseok walks forward and stands in front of him with a small smile. 

“We can’t have a full talk right now hyung but you need to take a deep breath,” he starts, using his hands to demonstrate and hoping that Jinhyuk would follow him. Thankfully, he follows, taking a shaky deep breath and exhaling hot air. His hands that were by his side, shakes and Wooseok wonders briefly if Jinhyuk would suddenly have a panic attack of some sort. 

Wooseok reaches out and holds Jinhyuk’s hands in his, squeezing it for their own comfort. 

“I know it’s hard to focus with all the thoughts going through your mind, but you need to remember that you’re not alone in this...you don’t have to keep it all bottled up, we’re all here for you to talk to whenever you have overwhelming worries. You may be the leader, but we’re a team,” Jinhyuk let a sigh leave his lips and he tries clearing his mind of his negativity. 

“We could even have a talk circle after this if you want!” Wooseok tells him and Jinhyuk couldn’t help but laugh a little at the thought. Wooseok smiles at him before he turns serious again. 

“Look...if you feel like right now you can’t do it for yourself, or me, or even if you can’t do it for your team mates, then do it for Jinwoo...” there were so many words Wooseok wants to tell Jinhyuk; about how Jinwoo believes in him, about how he’s never seen a kid so happy around Jinhyuk himself...but he doesn’t, because he didn’t have the time, and because he knew that Jinhyuk knew in his own heart what Wooseok was implying. 

“Can you try again hyung?” Wooseok asks carefully and Jinhyuk nods at him. Wooseok squeezes his hands again and looks pass Jinhyuk through the window and nods his head as a notion that they could start again. 

They let go of their hands and shared a smile. 

"I can do this..."

“Jinhyuk hyung fighting!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that all the trainees that have been eliminated from the show get a chance at being on a bigger stage. They are all talented in their own way and they should shine just as bright as everyone else. :)


End file.
